inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuzuki Sumire
Tsuzuki Sumire (続きすみれ) (Dub Name: Violet Soviet) is one of the main protagonist of the series . She is the strongest SEED that the Fifth Sector made. She is a defender for Raimon, and was the defender of the Kurai Pureya. Profile (Inazuma Eleven GO Shine/Dark Game) *"A smart girl from the Fifth Sector . She always knows what the opponent will do." Appareance: She has violet long hair with yellow eyes. She usually wears a white and black jacket with a black shirt, black skirt, white long socks and black boots. When she wears the School Uniform, she wears black dancer shoes. When she wears Raimon uniform, she raises the shirt collar up like Gouenji Shuuya and the bottom of the shirt raised up like Urabe Rika. Personality Sumire is a cold and mysterious girl that was educated by Ishido Shuuji. She seems very cold, indifferent, not a very good person to stay with, but in real she can be kind and friendly, but only with who she wants. She also can get annoying to some people, and it can be seen with her change of personality: she get easily angry, and try to stay away from that person. With her bestfriends, Yu, Kariya and Akane, she is more friendly than with others, and, since she's a tsundere, she can't show all her love for his boyfriend Tsurugi. She doesn't know how to show her real feelings, and that makes her vain sometimes. Plot (Past; Inazuma Eleven GO) When she was 5, she was going to do a trip with her mum in Korea. But the plane fell in the sea after an explosion, and Sumire's mum died. Sumire couldn't know if she really was died or not, because she was fainted, and when the doctors told her what happened, she fell in a long trauma, that ended after 3 months, the day when Kariya came to her house and make her escape from that trauma, screaming her name when he knew that there was no way for make her escape. His scream made Sumire wokes up and stop her father, that was going to throw out of the house Kariya. Plot (Inazuma Eleven GO) The first time that Sumire appears was after the match between Raimon and Teikoku, like a new teammate. She was sent to the Raimon as "Spy of the Fifth Sector", infact, she never played, beacuse they thank that Sumire would make them lose. She was going to keep her promise to Ishido and try to break the team, but later, she became really friendly with Yu, and she and Kariya, his childhood friend, convinced her to become a member of the Raimon and leave the fifth sector. She became also really friendly with Tsurugi, and it was noticed with all the time that they spent together. But one day, after that Masako and Yu joined the Kurai Pureya and defeated Raimon for two times, Ishido surprised her alone while she was coming back at home, and after a long talk with her, he succeeded to make her join the Kurai Pureya. Infact, with the Kurai Pureya, she beated Kidokawa Seishun and Hakuren. But when they challenged the Raimon another time, They lost. After the match, Sumire ran away. For three weeks, she didn't come back to the Raimon. Anyone were worried about her, and they called her sister Yumi for know what happened to her. She said that Sumire fell in a trauma, and that made Kariya and Yu, more worry than the others. Infact, the next day, He, Kariya and Yu went to her house. The two children ran to Sumire's room and Kariya talked to her, saying that she mustn't give up or something like that, but nothing happened. But when Kariya and Yu were going to give up crying, Sumire wokes up and talked to Kariya. It made Kariya and Yu crying. After one day, Sumire came back to the Raimon and Yu and Kariya jumped on her, happy that Sumire was back. A thing that made her and all the others really surprised, was the kiss that Tsurugi gave to Sumire. Relationships *Masaki Kariya (Childhood friend) *Yu Matsumoto (Best Friend) *Kyosuke Tsurugi (Boyfriend) 'Hissatsu Sorry..Still in progress (My mind...uff) Keshin The same of the Hissatsu...seriously sorry Quotes *"I will never accept that Ishido came back to the Raimon...I will destroy you!" (To All the Raimon) *''"Thanks Kariya...you saved me again.."'' (To Kariya) *''"My...friend? You?"'' (To Matsumoto Yu) (Fancharacter) 'Trivia *Sumire means "Violet" in Japanese. It's the reason of her hair and her Dub Name. *Her theme (or character song) is "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" from VY1 & VY2 Gallery _sumire__new_look__by_van_tsurugi_disgaea-d5965g1.jpg|Sumire's clothes|link=http://van-tsurugi-disgaea.deviantart.com/art/Sumire-new-look-317734417 KyoSumi.png|Sumire & Tsurugi (With a Neko-Kariya)|link=http://van-tsurugi-disgaea.deviantart.com/art/KyoSumi-325509809